To Be An Elf
by consequentialGamer
Summary: Ivy Fowl is the daughter of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. She lives as a "normal" human, but things start racing downhill when she meets Obsidian. Can she set things right again, without endangering the ones she knows?
1. Do I Look Like I Care? & Chap 2 Revenge

To Be An Elf . . .

"Ivy Coral Fowl, get your butt down here right now!"

The yell wrapped around me and started dragging me out of sleep. I held on stubbornly, but the voice was stronger. In the end, I groggily threw the sheets back and sat up in my bed.

I slid out of its warm grip and trudged downstairs. "What do you want?" I growled, with my usual charm.

Mom looked from her LEP helmet to me. "Did you do this?" She asked, pointing to a crack in the visor.

I smirked. "I don't play with your recon helmet anymore, Mom. Why would I have done that?"

Holly shook her head and tossed the helmet into the closet. She glanced at the clock and rubbed her red rimmed eyes sleepily. "Just get ready for school."

I shrugged and clumped back upstairs. Mom had been like this recently. All because Artemis was coming home.

I hated Dad. He was hardly ever home, and treated me . . . oddly. He tended to pretend I was still little, and then remember I was 15 and tell me to be more mature. Mom said it was because he doesn't know how to act with kids. Oh yeah; and that I should stop calling him Artemis. But he doesn't fit the "dad" description anyway, so why bother?

I slung my humongous backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs, towards the back door.

"You're still wearing your pajama shirt!" Mom called before I opened the door.

I looked at her, saying with my expression, "Do I look like I care?" before slamming the door.

I skipped the steps and just jumped, landing ungracefully. My knee hit the concrete and crimson blood spurted out of it. I watched as it healed slowly, the blue sparks taking a while to heal the skin completely. Magic came with mild headaches, but I loved it all the same. It was one more thing Mom and I didn't share with Artemis.

The bus was shifting gears and slowing at the street corner, ten houses from me. I took off running, cursing myself for sleeping in.

"D'arvit," I swore under my breath after stepping in a nasty puddle, soaking my jeans.

I slid into the bus doors as they were closing and sloshed to the back, my wet sneakers leaving footprints. People smirked at me and a few said my name loud enough for me to hear. I shot glares in every general direction and sat in the back. Four more lonely stops later, my friend, Hunter, hopped onto the bus.

"Hey, Ive," he said, flopping down into the seat next to me.

"Hey," I said, pushing his backpack out of my lap.

"You sound angry. What crawled up your pants today?" Hunter smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Artemis is coming home."

"That stinks," he said, opening his geometry book and doing last night's homework.

I shrugged and looked out the window instead. Our rides together were usually quiet; he tended to do his homework, and I just let thoughts roll around in my head.

As the bus rolled to a stop, the deluge of students carried us inside and deposited us at our lockers, which were right next to each other.

I criticized my hair in the mirror, and blew it out of my eyes. Raven black, like Artemis'. I grabbed my books and released them from my messy locker and started down the hall as the bell rang. Another day, another torture.

Chapter 2: Revenge

**Haven City**

The young pixie stepped carefully through the rubble of the collapsed building. He bit back a few tears. He never cried.

He leaned down and gently scooped up a diamond necklace, belonging to his mother. He gripped it tightly as he stood, looking up at the fake sunlight. He would get revenge for her death, cold hearted revenge.

After all; he was a Koboi.

**Dublin, Ireland**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and closed my locker. The only good thing about was school was art. We were told to draw a mythical creature, and I couldn't help but grin.

Who would I draw? I thought of Mulch, who I'd met a few years ago, and then of No1. Why not draw Foaly and Caballine? They were probably the easiest. The art teacher, Mr. Calbone, had told me I have an active imagination. Imagination. Sure.

I hadn't wanted school to end, because of Artemis, but I also hated this death trap. So, I gratefully boarded the bus next to Hunter.

We talked more than we had on the way here, and before my stop, he nudged me softly.

"So, are you going to pull that prank today?" He was grinning mischievously.

I shook my head. "Tomorrow, maybe. Artemis leaves in a few days, and I do _not_ want to miss the chance to ruin this visit." Just then, the bus screeched to a stop and I shot out the door.

My heart was pounding, but I was too late. Artemis was already here. I sighed and pushed open the door, dropping my backpack by the mat.

Artemis and Holly were talking in low voices, but as soon as I dropped my bag, they stopped and turned to look at me.

Artemis smiled. "Hello, Ivy," he said warmly.

"Whatever," I said, skipping up the stairs two at a time, which was an effort for my small legs.

"Ivy!" Mom called, but I ignored her and slammed my bedroom door.

I could hear them talking again, and Artemis saying something about my attitude. Look who's talking, Mr. I'll-See-You-Every-Two-Months-And-You-Have-To-Like-Me. I just wanted to scream.

There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, so I knew it had to be Artemis. He knocked, but I just turned on my stereo and opened the window. The cool, late afternoon breeze made me feel better.

"Ivy, open the door," Artemis said, making me almost laugh. It wasn't even locked. He was just so stupid for a genius.

He sighed and walked back downstairs. I could see him plastering on a fake smile and acting like nothing was wrong. What was wrong was that he was here.

Artemis was so different from Uncle Beckett and Uncle Myles. They were a lot, well, cooler. Mom didn't know, but they had taken it upon themselves to teach me to drive before I even got my learner's permit. They were so free flowing, and good with anything.

Artemis was almost stuck up, minus the rude. He _was _kind; I'll give him props for that.

I stayed in my room until the sun sank below the trees, and my stomach started growling.

Tonight was a full moon. Why not refill my magic?


	2. Chapter 3 Things Get Painfully Worse

I strode along the river bank. It had been easy to get here.

I threw my emergency rope ladder over the window sill and climbed down, dropped the last few feet. It was too dark for Mom and Artemis to see me, so it was a simple matter of taking a shortcut to the countryside, only a mile away.

There it was. The tree.

Mom had told me about the ancient oak tree, at the bend in the river. She also told me what to do to complete The Ritual. It'd always be different for me, as it had whenever I went. I never felt completely full. Even right after The Ritual, I could never shield completely, or speak perfectly in other languages. It was hard.

I picked an acorn from the tree and walked a few yards down the river, before bending down and scooping out a small hole. I placed the acorn in and murmured the words of The Ritual.

"I return you to the Earth, and claim-" I was cut off by loud growling to my right. I whipped around defensively, coming face to nose with a large wolf. It growled again. I had no idea what to do.

I slowly bent down to cover the acorn and receive my magic, but the wolf lunged at me with its teeth exposed. I cursed my small stature, knowing it made me a target, and dove to the side.

The wolf grabbed my arm in its steel like jaws anyway, pulling me down to the ground viciously. I grimaced and pulled back. It snarled at me and bit down harder.

I used the grip it had on my arm as a pivotal point to bring my feet around in a full circle and kick it hard in the side. I felt bad, but it _was _killing me.

The wolf yelped in pain, dropping my arm. I took that chance to scramble to my feet and run. A few blue sparks skipped across the wounds on my arm, but they fizzled out quickly. I was completely out of magic.

In my haste to escape, I stumbled a few times in the darkness, scraping my knees and cutting my hands on sharp rocks. I was a bloody, exhausted mess when I opened my back door.

Artemis' voice cut off as soon as I closed the door. "Who's there?" Mom asked. "Ivy?"

"It's m-me," I said shakily, hanging on to the counter for support.

"What in the-Ivy!" Mom screamed when she saw me. "What happened?"

"I was doing The Ritual," I said quietly. "When I was. . .interrupted."

She pulled me into the bathroom, which was through the living room. Artemis' eyes widened when he saw me, but his mouth only open for a second before we were shut in the bathroom.

Mom questioned me while she cleaned me up, and I answered with the bare minimum. Several questions and many bandages later, she let me go.

"Just, be more careful. And don't leave the house after dark without telling me." Mom pulled me into a hug, and I just shrugged out of it before skipping upstairs.

I was still magicless, and felt worse than when I'd started out.


	3. Chapter 4 This Is My House

I hated Artemis.

Last night, he had pointed out that it wasn't a completely full moon. So, I proceeded to ignore him, as always. He was such a jerk.

~~Flashing Back To Dinner Last Night~~

I glared at the food on my plate. "Show off," I growled.

Mom kicked me under the table and gave me the look only moms have perfected.

I glared right back. The stare down would have continued if Artemis hadn't cleared his throat. "So, how has school been, Ivy?" he asked.

I shrugged, shoving my peas across my plate. "Okay," I muttered.

"Except for that last math test," Mom said matter-of-factly. "You're teacher told me you failed."

"Mr. Linder's an idiot," I grumbled.

Mom's face tightened and she was about to say something, when Artemis butted in with his fat head.

"I could help you in math," he said. "Algebra was my best subject."

"I don't want your help," I said, finally snapping. I shoved my chair away from the table and stalked upstairs. I heard Mom curse distinctly, but it didn't really matter. I was deaf to her yells.

~~End~~

In the darkness, I groped for the things I'd need; rubber cement, twine, nails, and some rubber bands; and set to work.

First was to fill both of Artemis' pairs of shoes with the rubber cement. If it dried before he put them on, they'd be painfully. If they dried while he wore them, they'd be stuck to his feet. Win-win situation.

I reached into the closet and pulled out his ties. Enough to wear three in a day while he was here. I'm so glad I didn't get that from him.

After the ties were nailed to the roof, I slid down the ladder, I set to work booby trapping his suits. As soon as he grabbed one, BAM. Water balloon to the face. This was all childish, yes, but it'd be fun to see how he reacted.

I carefully slid the catch back on the water balloon shooter and slid into bed, grinning.

I skipped down stairs, completely dressed and wide awake. "Hell-ooo!" I said to Mom, sitting down with my cereal.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

I grinned. "You'll see." I started eating my cereal, and was interrupted by the _fwap_ of a water balloon. I stifled a giggle when Artemis came downstairs, completely soaked.

Mom's eyes widened. "How the. . ."

"Oh look at the time. I gotta go." I shot out the door, laughing in my head.

Mom glared at me the whole time, and I knew it, but I didn't care. It was _our _house, and he didn't belong in it


	4. Chapter 5 Suspicion

I watched as Hunter raced down the street, tripping and almost falling multiple times. The bus driver opened the door, rolling his eyes.

Hunter stumbled to the seat next to me, flopping down heavily. "My mom said there's a new student coming today," he said, gasping for air.

I raised an eyebrow. It was spring. Why come now? Hunter answered my question for me.

"He'd been going to a private school, and his mom couldn't pay for it anymore. So he came here. Apparently, he's in all your classes, so you need to help him get used to public school," he explained, shrugging and pulling out his biology homework.

I groaned and slid down into my seat. "He'll just make fun of me and you know it. I'm four and a half feet tall for Heaven's sake!"

"Hey, it's not your fault you're part elf," he said absently.

Did I mention that Hunter knew about Mom and Haven and everything?

When we were younger, we'd been playing around when he said we should try hide and seek. There was no where good to hide, and he knew it, so I shielded in the middle of the yard.

Hunt turned around and slammed into me. It took some convincing, but he believed everything.

Now, I glared at him. "Announce it to the world why don't you? People say I'm a pixie. Ha! I hate pixies."

He simply rolled his eyes and scribbled down an answer.

"You're wrong," I said in a sing-songy voice, receiving a light punch in the arm. That was when I looked up, catching eyes with the new boy. "Speaking of pixies," I said quietly, recognizing the childlike features immediately.

"What?" Hunter looked up. "Oh. Is that a problem?"

"Oh, of course not!" I hissed.

Apparently, there were no other seats on the bus, because the pixie came to sit next to Hunter and I in the back, since there were three seats. I tried to ignore him, but that was kind of hard. At least with my kind of height, he'd never suspect me of being half elf. Hunt ruined that when he put his homework away.

"Ow!" I hissed, as a drop of blood appeared from the place his paper had sliced my skin. The pixie watched with wide eyes as the blue sparks dove into the cut and healed it. "Don't say anything," I growled at him. "I-"

"No need to explain. I know who you are. Ivy Fowl, Holly's daughter, right?" He asked, interrupting me.

I sighed. "Yeah. What am I, big news in Haven?"

He nodded, but something in his eyes made me mistrust him. "Well, my name's Obsidian Ko-Tristan."

"Kotristian?" Hunt asked. "That's a weird last name."

I gave Obsidian my most evil glare. Something wasn't right here, and I intended to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 and a half A Koboi Among Us

All day, the teachers asked Obsidian for his last name, and he answered with Tristan. I wasn't just curious; I had a burning suspicion.

Finally, it was Mrs. Pryce's class. She was strict and always had things organized. When she called Obsidian up, I could feel the tension mounting between the two of us. No one else noticed, and besides the whispers about his height it was silent.

"This is Obsidian Koboi, and he will be your new classmate for the rest of the year. He hasn't been to a public school before, and I trust you'll be nice to him," Mrs. Pryce said, glaring at us all.

My heart shriveled up. A _Koboi?_ That's why his seemed familiar. Yes, I could see the features he shared with Opal; that evil look, evil grin. It was all there. But how were they related? Brother and sister? I guess I'd never know until I asked him, meaning forced him to tell me.

Obsidian sat down, glancing at me. I glared at him, and he looked crushed, like he'd wanted me to think he was good. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen.


	6. Chapter 6 Mistrust & Mistakes

I decided to walk home today, not wanting to risk an encounter with Obsidian. He'd followed me and Hunter around at school for a few days, and it was creepy, to say the least.

When I realized someone was following me, I ducked behind a tree and shielded. As soon as I walked out into the open, the person stopped. "I can see you," came a sadly familiar voice.

I whipped around and glared at Obsidian. "Leave me alone," I growled, turning and walking.

Obsidian ran up to walk next to me. He reminded me of a little kid, especially since he was smaller than _me_, which was saying something.

"How old are you, exactly?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Fifteen," I answered gruffly. "I age like a normal human."

He nodded and we fell into a silence again. "Why do you not trust me?" He asked.

I gave him a look like _are you crazy?_ "Maybe because Opal Koboi tried to destroy humanity, and take over Haven?"

Obsidian looked like I'd stung him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm going home, and I hope I don't have to see you again," I spat, turning down my subdivision. Once inside, I slammed my backpack onto the kitchen table and started upstairs, but Mom met me halfway.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" She asked, refusing to let me pass. She'd been trying to get something out of me, but it had never worked. Now, I was too mad to think.

"There's a pixie in all my classes. And he's a Koboi." I glared at my scuffed up sneakers.

Mom sucked in a breath. Her face was tight, and when she spoke, she hardly moved her lips. "Stay away from him, okay?" That was all she said, before she turned and raced back up the stairs, into her room. I realized that Artemis was still here. Great.

I went up to my room and started on my homework. Halfway through history, my cell phone started ringing. I grabbed it, recognizing instantly Hunter's ringtone. "Hello?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "Hey, Ive. I was just. . .you know, wondering. . .if you were going to the dance. . .?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hunter, you're crazy. You've known me since 4th grade; I never go to dances."

"Oh, right. . .I was. . .bye." The receiver clicked.

I stared at my phone for a few seconds before tossing it to the other side of the bed. What was that about?

I was finally finishing my homework when Mom called me downstairs for dinner.

I had just taken a big bite of steak, when Artemis started talking to me. Give it to him to catch me when my guard was down.

"Tell me about the Koboi," he said simply.

I glared at Mom, but she just kept eating so I swallowed. "What do you want me to say? He wants me to think he's not evil. That's about it."

Artemis looked at me expectantly, but I said nothing else. He finally sighed. "Alright, alright. But be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

I almost choked. Artemis _cared?_ Since when? I kept my surprise hidden and just shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." I pushed away from the table, tossed my plate in the sink, and ran upstairs.

Where I met someone unexpected.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half Intruder

This is just a filler chapter, because I know you guys really want me to update. So, here you go. I'm working on chapter 7 right now. ;)

I saw whoever it was freeze, and before they could blink, I ran forwards and grabbed their arm. I twisted it backwards and held them against the wall.

"Who are you?" I growled, tightening my grip on his arm.

He was breathing shallowly, fearfully. He smelt like dirt, and each breath caused something to move on my arm. A beard, almost alive. He was definitely a dwarf. Dwarfs tunneled and in turn released a lot of gas. . .

I know I processed all of this in a half second, because in the nex I was blown backwards by an explosion. I felt my head slam agaisnt the wall, and when I slid down, the picture of Mom and Artemis shattered on my head.

I watched the hazy outline of a dwarf escaping through a hole in the wall before blacking out.

That was no dwarf gas; that was from a missle.


End file.
